1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an output apparatus and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A device such as a DDR is known that transmits a clock signal in parallel with a data signal. Such a device can transmits multi-bit data in a single cycle of the clock signal, and can therefore achieve a high data transmission rate.
With this device, however, the range of the slew rate of the data signal and the clock signal that can be acquired changes depending on the quality of the device. Therefore, when this device is shipped, a test apparatus is used to test whether the device can acquire a signal with a prescribed slew rate.